Navidad
by light and snow
Summary: Aun haber paz, Clarke sigue siendo distante con todo el mundo, pero todos sabemos que un día tan especial como la navidad y con la comandante tan abierta, no podra huir de sus sentimientos..o si? Feliz navidad


**Sabiendo que hoy es nochebuena y por qué no hacer un one short de Clexa navidad?**

 **Que lo disfruteis y feliz navidad.**

 **Y no me pertenece nada, sólo hago para divertirme.**

 _ **Navidad**_

Después de un mes, desde el ataque de la ciudad de luz al campamento Jaha y formalizar la alianza con los terrícolas ya que, aunque hubieran destruido el Monte Weather juntos, aún habían tenido unos problemas, al parecer todo eso se soluciono en un mes, afortunadamente.

Aun así, Clarke no bajó la guardia, seguía siendo la líder del pueblo celeste y no la Clarke, que todos querían ver, incluso la gran temible comandante, había sido un poco mas humana despues de ese mes y la cual intentaba acercarse a la oji azul,quien intentaba de una forma de estar ocupada, pero solo los que verdaderamente conocen a la rubia, sabían porque se comportaba asi, tenia miedo.

Solo esperaban, que la magia que les hacía reír y sonreír con total sinceridad en ese dia, llegara a iluminar la cara de su líder, por una vez, desde que llegaron a su nuevo hogar.

Era el día de navidad, Clarke se levantó de la cama de pieles a las cuales, quería meterse de nuevo, ya que al parecer hoy era dia mas frio de lo normal, eso era lo bueno de estar en una de las mejores habitaciones de Polis, ya que después de tener una buena relación con los terrícolas, muchos o de la mayoría del pueblo celeste se trasladaron a la gran ciudad de Polis.

De repente el sonido de algo romperse, hizo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara al frente, donde se encontró con los ojos verdes, cuales no los había visto desde que la empezó a evitar, ¿siempre habían sido tan profundos?.

-"No es momento de pensar en eso"-pensó la rubia, antes de intentar no mirar a los ojos verdes-¿No sabes llamar, Lexa?

-He llamado tres veces máximo y al ver que no contestabas, no e tenido otro remedio que entrar por la fuerza-dijo simplemente la comandante- no te preocupes en una semana o menos, tendrás la puerta como nueva, hasta entonces tendras a mis mejores guardias-se lo aseguro ella, mientras se acercaba a la mujer a la que le había robado su corazón- Ahora tienes que venir conmigo, a ver algo que te va a gustar.

Clarke se iba a quejar, pero la mirada de Lexa no dejaba sitio para alguna discusión, entonces después de meterse al baño para hacer sus necesidades y cambiarse de ropa, siguió a la comandante por el edificio, donde en cada paso, podía oír voces alegres que provenían de fuera, algo estaba pasando y cuando salieron, clarke se quedó con la boca abierta….había un gran árbol en el medio de la ciudad, donde se podían ver muchos decorados, pero aún faltaba la estrella dorada pero aparte de eso, era la nieve...estaba nevando y hoy era¡ navidad!

-Por lo que, he sabido, tu gente nunca había visto la nieve y ahora que hay, no quería que perdieras la oportunidad de verla-se lo aseguro la guerrera con una sonrisa al ver , la sonrisa de Clarke.

-Lex..hey-se quejo la rubia, al sentir algo frío en su cara, alguien se había atrevido a interrumpirle y a lanzarle una bola de nieve!¡Ya querría hablar con la/ el líder de esa persona!

-¡Toma eso si que es un pleno!-grito Bellamy riendose, mientras que los demas se reian con el.

-Bellamy, al parecer Clarke, se está enfadando-admitió Monty, mientras preparaba otra bola de nieve.

-Si casi siempre es asi..-empezó Bellamy, mientras se ponía una mano en la frente comicamente.

-Bellamy….-susurro Clarke, intentando calmar las ganas de tirarle una buena bola de nieve a su co líder-"No te dejes llevar, tienes que esconder tus sentimientos"

-En serio, no se como lo hace, cuando siempre esta el mapache por aquí y mapache por allá, siempre suspira por ella y lo único que hace es evitarla-siguió el mayor de los Blake-"Igual son mis últimos segundos, pero no puedo seguir viéndote sufrir Clarke y aparte molestarla un poco resulta divertido".

-¿Mapache?-preguntaron algunos de los 100, terrícolas y incluso Lexa, la cual tenía curiosidad quien era la afortunada de tener a la rubia a la cual estaba enamorada.

-"Aunque no me quiera como yo lo hago, siempre la protegeré y como esa persona persona la haga daño, que se prepare para la peor tortura de su vida"-pensó Lexa, mientras miraba al cielo azul, que no paraba de lanzar nieve.

-Bellamy-habló más alto la rubia-"Como lo diga, no creo que pueda aguantar ninguna mirada más de parte de Lexa"

-Si, ya sabéis, la gran heda de ojos verdes, la que ha unido a 12 clanes, la que nos ayudo, la que ha capturado el corazón de nuestra querida princesa…-continuo Bellamy sin hacer caso, a su líder.

-"Ya está, no puedo mas"-penso Clarke antes de soltar un grito, que hizo que Lexa saliera de su estado de shock, al enterarse que era correspondido-¡BELLAMY BLAKE PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!

Y con decir eso, empezó a hacer, bolas de nieve para después lanzarlas, al mayor de los Blake, quien con una sonrisa, empezó a hacerlas también para lanzarselas a la rubia.

En un momento a otro, se convirtió en una batalla de nieve, donde todo estaba llena de risas y de quejas de que la nieve estaba muy fría, para después hacer entre todos unos muñecos de nieve.

Después de eso, cada uno se fue a su casa, para entrar en calor, donde esperaban con ansias la noche.

Al final llegó la noche, la gente estaba cenando en grandes mesas que estaban puestas por el alrededor del árbol, la gente estaba hablando animadamente,hasta que vieron a su heda, salir de su tienda.

-Hoy nos hemos reunido, para celebrar una fiesta del pueblo celeste, la cual desde ahora se convertirá en una tradición nuestra también, pero antes de empezar con la celebración…¿Clarke nos harías el honor de poner la estrella?-pregunto Lexa, mientras sacaba una estrella dorada y se lo acercaba a Clarke.

-Me encantaría, pero no se como, podría llegar tan alto-admitió la rubia, aun afectada porque la comandante quería darle ese honor, después de enterarse de sus sentimientos.

-Nunca nos subestimes Clarke-sonrio la comandante, antes de mirar a sus 12 mejores hombres, cuales afirmaron y poco a poco se pusieron en modo escalera- Tranquila, yo estaré aquí para cogerte si pasa algo ahi arriba-se lo aseguro con una sonrisa.

Clarke, solo cogio la estrella, antes de subir cuidadosamente sobre los 12 guerreros y puso la estrella en la punta, afortunadamente no paso nada malo y la fiesta empezó, claro después que alumbraran el árbol, gracias a Raven.

La noche seguia y seguia, con risas, abrazos entre amigos, bailes y besos en el muérdago..hasta que la gente empezó a sacar algo de sus bolsillos o bolsas..era el momento de dar los regalos.

El primer regalo que tuvo Clarke, fue un jersey hecho por su madre, de color azul, el segundo regalo fue una concha donde se podía escuchar el sonido del mar de parte de Lincoln, el tercer regalo era un gorro de papá Noel, hecho por los dos hermanos Blake, cual ellos también lo llevaban puestos y el cuarto, de parte de todos los del arca y los terrícolas, era el reloj de su padre, todos habían colaborado en buscarlo por todos los rincones y lo habían encontrado, para despues darselo a la mecánica quien lo arreglo.

-¡Gracias! -se derrumbó Clarke en los brazos de Bellamy, mientras este sonreía y los demás rodeaban a Clarke para abrazarla también, habían conseguido que su princesa y amiga sonreíera y se emocionara.

-Aun te queda un regalo, princesa-le aviso Bellamy, haciendo que ella se separara y los demás hicieran paso para que Clarke, viera a Lexa con algo en la mano.

-Lexa…-susurro la rubia, acercándose a la morena.

-Lo que te voy a dar ahora, no se si te gustara-la aviso la ojiverde, mientras abría su puño, para que Clarke pudiera ver, un colgante con un árbol en el medio, todo era plateado.

-Lexa…

-Este colgante, ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia y sirve para demostrar a una persona, que tiene su corazón, que la va a proteger y que si ella lo acepta, empezare a cortejarla-se lo explico la comandante, no pudiendo mirar a la rubia.

-No tienes porque demostrarme nada Lexa, ya has hecho demasiado por mi, cosas que no me merezco despues de como te e estado tratando, de como he podido negar mis sentimientos hacia ti, te amo Lexa -admitio Clarke, mientras cogía la cara de Lexa entre sus manos, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran-Así que voy a preguntarte..¿.aun quieres algo conmigo?¿Aun me quieres?

La morena, al oír las palabras de Clarke, sonrió, antes de unir sus labios en un beso suave y corto-Creo que te amare eternamente Clarke y por una vez, creo que sería la peor comandante diciendo una mentira delante de toda mi gente...daría todo mi ser para estar contigo, ahora si me permites..-dijo Lexa, mientras cogia el colgante, haciendo que Clarke, hiciera espacio en su cuello y que después Lexa pusiera el colgante, antes de que sonrieran,para después mirar hacia arriba y ver un muérdago.

-Yo también te quiero Clarke-susurró la comandante.

-Feliz navidad Lexa - dijo la rubia, mientras se acercaba a la morena.

-Feliz navidad -susurró la ojiverde..antes de que la rubia sellará los labios,en un beso suave.

 **Fin**

 **Espero que lo habréis disfrutado y que paséis unas maravillosas fiestas.**

 **Hasta otra.**


End file.
